¡FORGOTTEN ONES!
by Prota Makorrian
Summary: "Ellos no tienen que irse si no los olvidamos. Ellos están presentes con nosotros siempre que los amemos, pero si comienzas a amar a alguien más, ellos se irán." - Korra intentaba revivir un amor que estaba muerto, cuando de repente otro amor, uno que estaba más vivo que nunca llegó a su vida para cambiar las cosas. - Gracias por leer.
1. Mi Salvador

**HOLA! :D**

**Que gusto que hayan venido a leer.**

**Pues yo aquí de nuevo trayendo nuevas cosas para el fandom. Ahora que he terminado con_ Beautifully Broken_, estoy listo para un nuevo proyecto, espero les guste.**

**Será un Makorra (Duh) ya me hacía falta escribir sobre mi OTP.**

**Esta es una novela original que estoy adaptando a LOK, así que espero les guste.**

**Quiero dedicarle este fic a Gatito-Pizza Humpty (Por darme inspiración para escribir el fic) y a Mtezp-Steph (Mi hermanita virtual amante del Makorra)**

**Espero nuevamente sea de su agrado. No les quito más tiempo.**

**Lean a ver si les gusta xD**

* * *

><p><strong><em>...<em>**

_"_Miraba fijamente las estrellas, esperando que fuera para siempre. Quise estar con él, lo deseé con toda mi alma. Observé a un lado y allí estaba, sonriéndome feliz. Me sentía completa, amada. Estaría conmigo siempre que lo quisiera, siempre que lo pidiera. Vería sus ojos al despertar cada mañana.

Era así de incondicional y me gustaba.

No creí que siguiera conmigo después de lo que pasó, pero ahora sé que el amor sí es para siempre. No importan las distancias, no importan las circunstancias, solo importa que él esta conmigo.

_... Es como si nunca se hubiese ido."_

**FORGOTTEN ONES**

Era una mañana preciosa. La luz del sol entró por la habitación e iluminó el lugar. Los ojos azules de aquella chica morena se abrieron lentamente mientras sus labios se abrían para dejar salir un bostezo, se sentó sobre su cama y estiró sus brazos. Ya estaba despierta.

Y lo primero que hizo fue pensar en él.

Recordarlo la hizo sonreír para sí misma. Se levantó de la cama y fue al baño a asearse y en ningún momento lo apartó de su mente.

Abrió la ducha y las gotas cristalinas cayeron sobre su piel carioca. Sus labios se humedecieron al igual que su cabello, el agua se deslizó por su espalda desnuda. Tenía una figura de los dioses y la morena era realmente hermosa. El vapor del agua comenzó a devolverle la temperatura normal a su cuerpo luego de una fría noche.

Cerró el flujo del agua y recorrió su torso con una delicada toalla verde suave, exprimió su cabello y caminó de vuelta a su cuarto, fue directo al armario y observó sus vestidos, tomó uno corto rojo y lo puso sobre su figura mientras se veía en el espejo, luego lo devolvió al armario y tomó otro vestido corto azul rey repitiendo el procedimiento.

- Ese te queda lindo -dijo una voz masculina. Korra sonrió para sí algo sonrojada y volteó a ver.

Allí, acostado sobre su cama estaba un chico al que conocía bien. Apuesto, de cabello castaño, ojos dorados y totalmente ardiente. Él estaba jugando con una pelota pequeña que lanzaba hacia arriba y luego atajaba con sus manos. Korra lo miró feliz y dijo.

- ¿Cómo entraste?

- De la misma manera que hago siempre -sonríe él con picardía-

- Estás demente -responde con una sonrisa-

- En fin -dice él mientras sigue jugando con su pelota- Se te hace tarde para ir a la universidad, es tu primer día.

- Lo sé Iroh -responde ella-

Ese era su nombre.

El chico se levanta de la cama y camina poniéndose detrás de ella mientras observaba su reflejo en el espejo, la morena comenzó a ponerse nerviosa.

- No sé por qué te tardas tanto vistiéndote -dice él- todo te queda hermoso

Ella se sonroja y se voltea para verlo a los ojos. Su corazón se aceleraba, estaba ansiosa. Lo mira por unos segundos mientras muerde su labio levemente y dice.

- ¿Cuándo podremos hacerlo? Ya no quiero esperar más -Él la mira con ternura y dice-

- ¿De verdad lo quieres?

- Lo deseo con el alma

- Entonces será muy pronto, ya ves los progresos que hemos hecho. Solo no te rindas

Ella suspira.

- Odio esto

- Lo sé, yo igual -responde- pero al menos estoy aquí, contigo... Sé que muy pronto todo acabará y, podremos ser libres para amarnos como antes.

- Te amo Iroh -suspira ella-

- Y yo a ti.

**.**

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.**

**.**

- Mako, universidad ¡Levántate! -dijo una mujer blanca, de contextura delgada y muy bella a un chico que dormía plácidamente en su habitación.

Al escuchar los gritos de su madre, el chico puso la almohada sobre su rostro mientras dejaba salir un suspiro.

- 5 Minutos más.

- Ya te he dado 5 minutos tres veces -reclama- levántate, llegarás tarde a la universidad.

- Urrff Muy bien -gruñó y se sentó sobre su cama algo indispuesto.

El chico de ojos dorados, alto, musculoso y atractivo dejó salir un gran bostezo mientras se rascaba la nuca con pereza. Suspiró y se metió a bañar.

Minutos después, cuando ya estuvo listo para a la universidad bajó a la sala y allí estaba su madre sonriéndole.

- Te ves muy guapo hoy.

Mako sonrió. Vestía una camisa blanca, chaqueta y pantalones negros y unos lentes de sol colgando del cuello de su camisa. Era realmente un galán.

- Tú tampoco te ves nada mal.

- ¿Tienes dinero?

- Si

- ¿No olvidas las llaves?

- No

- ¿Traes ropa interior limpia?

- ¡Mamá! -reclamó-

- Lo siento es que... Estoy tratando de hacer bien las cosas -dice con algo de tristeza, Mako se pone frente a ella y la busca con la mirada, luego le ofrece una sonrisa amable y dice-

- Lo estás haciendo bien.

- Es que siento que soy una pésima madre. No debí abandonarlos así a ti y a tu hermano cuando más me necesitaban, pensé que me odiarían al volver.

- Que volvieras es lo mejor que me ha pasado -dice Mako- y ya levanta ese ánimo que no te estoy culpando de nada. Dejarnos fue algo que no pudiste evitar, pero ya estás aquí y es lo importante.

- Y cada día me siento más cerca de ti, hijo -sonríe ella mientras lo ve con orgullo-

- También siento eso.

- Te amo, Mako.

- Y yo a ti, mamá.

Con eso el chico salió de aquella casa, abordó su auto convertible negro y condujo hacia la universidad.

Luego de 15 minutos de viaje escuchando Pop/Rock a todo volumen, el chico estacionó su auto en el amplio estacionamiento del centro de estudios al que asistía. Era comienzo del ciclo escolar y vendrían muchos nuevos. No tardó en notar la afluencia de personas en la entrada.

- Nuevos -bufó con fastidio mientras se bajaba del auto y cerraba la puerta asegurando el coche. Se dió vuelta para caminar dentro de la universidad pero al hacerlo se tropezó con una chica de frente y todos sus libros se cayeron.-

- Maldición! -replicó ella. Mako la ve apenado-

- Disculpa, no vi por donde ibas. -dijo mientras se agachaba a recoger los libros de la mujer-

- Obvio no viste.

- Korra, no seas tan antipática, es tu primer día -dijo Iroh quien estaba al lado de la morena, ella respira algo más calmada, era muy imponente-

- Acepto mi error, aquí están tus libros -dijo Mako mientras se ponía a su altura y extendía los libros hacia ella.

Fue entonces cuando el primer contacto visual entre ellos dió lugar. Él la miró sorprendido y casi se queda sin aire. Era tan hermosa. Su piel morena, sus ojos azules, su cabello corto flotando por encima de sus hombros, simplemente no había visto semejante belleza antes.

Korra también lo miró y extendió su mano tomando los libros.

- Gracias -dijo un tanto seca- pero ten más cuidado la próxima vez

Con eso la morena camina dentro de la universidad y Mako se apoya sobre su auto mientras silba para sí encantado al verla irse.

- Qué hermosa es -suspiró-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

- ...Entonces tomó el arma y me enseñó a usarla -rió Iroh quien caminaba al lado de Korra por los abarrotados pasillos, ella parecía algo concentrada con un papelito en su mano y observando la numeración de los casilleros-

- Creo que es este.

- Oye, ¿Estás ignorándome? ¿Te estoy aburriendo? ¡Dime si te estoy aburriendo! -replica, la morena solo sonríe-

- Si, me aburriste desde hace rato -carcajea, la morena mientras abre el casillero y comienza a guardar sus cosas. Iroh la nota nerviosa e impaciente, él sabía la razón y trata, como siempre de calmarla-

- Oye, calmada, hoy es un día especial para ti, comienzas un nuevo ciclo.

- Quería que lo empezáramos juntos, que estuvieras aquí estudiando conmigo

- Estoy aquí contigo Korra.

- Sabes que no de esa manera.

- Oye, ya deja de preocuparte, estoy bien... Sabes que no me iré.

De pronto una tercera voz habló a Korra diciendo.

- Oh, qué casualidad -ella voltea algo asustada y observa a ese chico con el que tropezó antes- casilleros juntos -dice mientras hace bailar sus cejas arqueadas-

- Otra vez tú? No me digas que veremos clases juntos? -dice algo brusca-

- Mucho gusto, soy Mako -le sonrió mientras le extendió su mano algo alegre pese a la mala cara de la morena, quien no respondió, sólo se le quedó mirando- Oye, nos hemos visto dos veces en 20 minutos, al menos dime tu nombre.

- Korra -dice seca. Mako dió vuelta a una hoja que revisaba y luego levantó la vista diciendo-

- Lindo nombre y si, veremos literatura y ciencias juntos.

- Qué alegría, adiós! -dijo cortante tratando de ignorarlo, pero Mako fue persistente-

- En fin, ¿Eres nueva aquí? Un amigo mío daba clases aquí... Conozco este lugar ¿Te lo muestro?

- No, gracias -responde Korra mientras cerraba su casillero y se alejaba del chico, pero Mako corrió hacia ella y caminó a su lado. Iroh le echó una mirada retrechera al ver aquello-

- ¿Te dije ya que lo sentía por haberte tropezado antes no? En caso de que no... Lo siento... de nuevo -dijo juguetón, pero Korra ya se estaba impacientando-

- ¿Qué quieres Marcos?

- Es Mako -corrige-

- Como sea. ¿Qué mierda quieres?

- Solo trato de ser amable, qué carácter.

- Pero qué tipo tan insistente -replica Iroh-

- Pues agradezco tu gesto Mako, pero ya sé exactamente lo que quieres, así que te ahorraré tiempo y energías, yo ya tengo novio.

- ¿Qué insinúas con eso? Que quiero ser tu novio? ¡Estás loca! -replica- Pero... ¿Quién es tu novio? ¿Estudia aquí? ¿Lo conozco? ¿Es más apuesto que yo?

- ¿De dónde saliste? Eres tan fastidioso

- Sólo mándalo a volar, Korra -ordena Iroh-

- Del vientre de mi madre -responde Mako, Korra lo observa y el chico suelta una carcajada-

- Genial, un payaso.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Clase de Literatura**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Unos 40 chicos se encontraban reunidos en un amplio salón de clases observando atentamente a su profesora morena de nombre Kya impartir la clase. Ella era muy dulce pero aún así estricta, y además había estudiado en las mejores universidades, así que era exigente.

Pero como se trataba del primer día, se limitaba todo a las bienvenidas.

- Estoy aburrida -susurró Korra con fastidio a Iroh quien estaba a su lado-

- Pero si solo es el primer día, actívate Korra.

- Brrrr...

- ... Queremos que se sientan bienvenidos a esta universidad y que den lo mejor de sí para que salgan adelante -dijo Kya en medio de su discurso-

Iroh quien se distrajo por unos segundos volteó su rostro hacia atrás y no tardó en divisar a Mako, ese chico molesto que parecía querer sonsacarla, y lo peor, era que ni siquiera estaba prestándole atención a la profesora ¡Estaba perdido mirando a Korra!

La venita en la frente le saltó a Iroh.

- ¿Y ese tipo por qué te ve tanto?

- ¿Cuál tipo? -dice ella confundida saliendo de su ensimismamiento-

- Pues Mako, ¿Quién más?

Korra volteó disimuladamente hacia atrás e inmediatamente lo divisó, tres filas atrás, cuarto puesto a la izquierda. El chico la miraba fijamente con una sonrisa en su rostro, era casi descarado, no apartó la vista de ella ni cuando Korra volteó.

Mako se atreve a guiñarle el ojo a la morena mientras ambos se observan y Korra abre su boca sorprendida, ya estaba bastante molesta. Probablemente le diría unas cuantas cosas, pero entonces...

- Jovencita -replicó Kya haciendo que la morena se volteara al frente de nuevo apenada- ¿Se le perdió algo allá atrás?

Korra no pudo decir nada, pero de fondo escuchó una risita ahogada proveniente de Mako. Realmente era un idiota.

Luego de aquel primer día de clases, todos finalmente salieron del centro de estudios dispersándose hacia sus diferentes hogares. Korra se quedó un rato anotando los diferentes horarios y terminando de conocer los pasillos de aquella universidad, que realmente parecía un laberinto, luego de cansarse, decidió irse. Tomó su mochila y caminó hacia afuera pudiendo finalmente sentir la libertad que aquellas cuatro paredes con sus feos cuadros y estatuas no podían otorgarle.

Korra siempre fue alguien independiente, fuerte, de carácter marcado, pero también era muy noble y sincera. Le gustaba tomar sus propias decisiones y que no las cuestionaran, pero a veces, se dejaba llevar por amor.

La chica pensó en Iroh de nuevo y comenzaba a preguntarse donde se había metido ese papanatas.

Notó sin embargo que ya casi estaba por anochecer y las calles estaban algo solas, Korra no conocía ese vecindario, pero igual solo tenía que irse en auto, así que se dirigió hacia él y dejó sus cosas dentro, trató de encenderlo y... no funcionó.

- Vamos, qué pasa? -dijo para sí mientras intentaba encenderlo de nuevo, pero solo consiguió un sonido forzado del motor y una nube de humo saliendo por el capó- ¡Maldita sea! ¡No hoy! ¡Ni Nunca! -se quejó mientras salía a tratar de revisar cualquier cosa, pues de autos no sabía absolutamente nada. Iroh era el que se encargaba de ese tipo de cosas, pero él no estaba.- Y ahora qué mierda hago?

- Necesitas ayuda? -dijo una voz, Korra salió tosiendo de aquella nube de humo para conocer al dueño de aquella voz. Un tic le queda en el ojo al descubrir de quién se trataba-

El sonriente pero fastidioso chico de cejas arqueadas.

- No gracias, estoy perfectamente -respondió Korra mientras con sus manos abanaba el humo que salía en grandes cantidades de su auto- Yo puedo sola, es mejor que te vayas, yo lo arreglo.

- Ok -dijo Mako con una sonrisa para luego tirar su mochila y sentarse en el suelo a mirarla animado.

Korra solo soltó un gruñido y abrió el capó del auto, pero la nube de humo la golpeó en la cara e hizo que tosiera aún más.

- MALDITO HUMO! -gritó provocando las risas en Mako, pero este no hizo nada, solo siguió observando a la chica, esta se quedó mirando el interior del motor una y otra vez preguntándose que podría estar yendo mal, para no parecer tan patética, fue de nuevo al auto e intentó encenderlo, pero este solo se averió aún más con un sonido inquietante del motor-

Luego de reírse bastante Mako se levanta y dice.

- Oye, ese auto no va a arrancar, yo puedo llevarte

- No gracias.

- Tengo también un auto, con aire acondicionado.

- Te dije que no gracias.

- Este sitio no es muy bendito de noche, ya deja de ser tan terca -Korra levantó la ceja y se postró frente a Mako para confrontarlo-

- ¿Me llamas terca? He pasado todo el día lanzándote indirectas para que te vayas, y no terminas de captarlas, solo sigues ahí molestando, no sé quién mierda te creas con esa cara bonita, pero no me impresionas. ¿Ahora ya por favor podrías dejarme en paz?

La sonrisa de Mako se borró de repente. Ya le parecía que esa chica era impulsiva, pero nunca pensó que lo sería tanto.

- Ouch... bueno... solo trataba de ser amable, pero si no quieres el aventón y prefieres quedarte aquí sola, bien.

- Bien

- BIEN!

Mako se alejó y fue hacia donde tenía estacionado su auto, se apoyó sobre este y sacó su celular.

Desde esa distancia aún se podía observar la nube de humo procedente del auto de Korra, quien a veces maldecía en voz alta. La noche ya había caído y ese sitio no podría estar más solo.

Por mucho que ella le disgustara, no podía dejarla allí.

Eventualmente Korra se dió por vencida y tomó sus cosas, dejó al auto cerrado y se marchó sola por las oscuras calles.

Todo era un silencio total, sus pasos sobre el asfalto era el único sonido que se escuchaba. La chica miraba a todos lados de manera continua, tenía un poco de miedo.

- Hey! -dijo una voz que asustó a la morena, ella volteó y vió a un hombre de mal aspecto sentado sobre una caja en medio de la acera, otro sujeto estaba con él- Hola preciosa -le dijeron y se echaron a reír, estaban bebiendo y lucían peligrosos.

Korra se detuvo en seco, le estaban bloqueando el paso, si se devolvía ¿A dónde carajos iba a parar? Pero si seguía adelante esos tipos podrían tratar de robarla o peor.

- Ven aquí, baila para nosotros primor.

Korra decidió lo más lógico, se dió la vuelta y trató de alejarse.

- OYE! -dijo el sujeto que no le gustó ser rechazado y se levantó junto al otro para ir tras Korra. Al ver aquello la morena se inquietó aún más y comenzó a correr, cruzando la calle hacia el otro lado lo más rápido que pudo, pero los sujetos venían corriendo también-

Totalmente asustada y con su corazón acelerado, Korra sacó su celular y trató de llamar al 911, pero entonces uno de los sujetos la tomó de la cintura con fuerza.

- SUÉLTAME! -le gritó mientras trataba de darle un codazo, pero pronto el otro sujeto llegó y la inmovilizaron, metiéndola en el fondo de un callejón-

- A mi nadie me rechaza... -dijo el hombre mientras la tomaba por el cuello y la ponía contra la pared, sus ojos eran marrones, el olor que despedía era terrible y su rostro estaba repleto de una barba al ras muy descuidada. Cada vez que hablaba despedía un olor a alcohol desagradable y el otro sujeto no se quedaba atrás-

El segundo sujeto le arrebató su mochila y comenzó a hurgar en ella.

- Deja eso! -le gritó, pero el sujeto que la tenía arrinconada se le acercó y dijo-

- No te exaltes primor, mejor dame un beso. -Inmediatamente el hombre se acercó a ella tomando su rostro con fuerza y le arrebató un beso de sus labios, ella comenzó a gritar y a moverse con fuerza para liberarse de su agarre, pero el hombre quiso ir más lejos y tomó un seno de la morena mientras abría levemente su blusa y besaba su pecho.

Korra estaba llorando a ese punto. Sería violada en aquel callejón y le quedaría el trauma con el que siempre debería vivir.

- Te voy a hacer mía -dijo el sujeto mientras habiendo desabrochado la blusa de ella pudo sentir su seno desnudo en su mano-

Pero de pronto se escuchó un alboroto. Una tercera persona había aparecido en escena y arrinconó al sujeto que revisaba el bolso de Korra, ella no logró saber de quién se trataba por unos segundos. Este hombre golpeó el rostro de aquel sujeto y lo envió al suelo. Luego corrió hacia el hombre que intentaba propasarse con Korra y de un tirón lo alejó de ella.

Korra de inmediato reconoció la bufanda roja.

- ¿Mako? -dijo aún con lágrimas en los ojos mientras intentaba taparse. Mako se puso como escudo de ella frente al sujeto-

- Tranquila Korra. Yo me encargo.

Sumamente enfadado el primer sujeto de ojos dorados se fue encima sobre Mako arrojándole un puñetazo, pero él se agachó evadiendo el ataque y asestó un golpe a la boca del estómago de aquel sujeto quien se arqueó hacia adelante dolorido. Mako levantó su pierna y pateó su rostro arrojándolo al suelo.

Pero entonces el segundo sujeto golpeó a Mako en el rostro y lo envió hacia la pared.

- Mako! -gritó Korra al ver aquello-

Mako ve que el sujeto se le viene encima y arroja una patada a su estómago bombeándolo hacia atrás, pero entonces los dos sujetos saltan sobre él al mismo tiempo enviándole golpes, Mako se cubrió y trató de buscarse mayor libertad, pero estaba arrinconado, uno de los sujetos tomó los brazos de Mako y los puso detrás de su espalda dejando el torso libre para que el otro sujeto lo golpeara.

Asestó el primer golpe en la boca del estómago y Mako gruñó de dolor, igual con el segundo, y el tercero.

- NO! -gritó la morena mientras tomaba la bufanda roja de Mako que se había caído al suelo durante la pelea y sin pensarlo rodeó el cuello del hombre que tenía al chico amarrado de brazos y lo jaló hacia atrás. El hombre comenzó a ahogarse cuando Korra tiró de la bufanda presionando su cuello y dejó libre a Mako quien recibía el último golpe al estómago, cayó al suelo algo débil y sin aire.

El sujeto que estaba de pie observó al chico cansado y débil, queriendo acabar con su vida de una vez, sacó una navaja, Mako vió aquello sorprendido y sin pensarlo dos veces lanzó una patada rastrera que hizo que el hombre se cayera. Pateó la navaja lejos y levantó al hombre de la ropa golpeándolo varias veces contra la pared, lo golpeó tan fuerte en la cabeza que el hombre no respondió más y calló desmayado.

- Mako! -gritó Korra y el chico voltea inmediatamente para observar a la morena forcejeando sola con ese tipo-

- Ya voy!

Mientras corría hacia ella el hombre codeó a Korra en el estómago y de un empujón la arrojó al suelo junto con la bufanda, pero Mako lo tomó de la camisa y lo atrajo hacia él levantando su rodilla la encajó en el abdomen del sujeto arrancándole un grito. Sin perder tiempo lo arrojó a un montón de escombros metálicos donde cayó debilitado.

Luego de un momento se levantó, recogió a su amigo y salió corriendo. Mako respiró aliviado y algo cansado.

Volteó y observó a Korra sentada en el suelo sin nada de cuidado tapando su cara con suma vergüenza. Mako primero recoge sus cosas del piso, las guarda en su mochila y camina hacia ella, se agacha para estar a su altura y acaricia su cabello.

- Oye, ya pasó. Estás a salvo ahora.

La morena abrió sus ojos lentamente y quitó las manos de su rostro. Se encontró con el color dorado de los ojos de Mako y una sonrisa en su rostro, sentía muchísima vergüenza pues hasta su blusa estaba rota, pero Mako ni siquiera bajó la mirada para aprovecharse de la escena, siempre la miró a los ojos.

- Gr..Gracias -respondió, estaba todavía algo nerviosa y en shock por lo que había pasado. Mako la tomó de sus manos y la ayudó a levantarse, momento en el cual le devuelve su mochila-

- Aquí tienes -dijo él-

Korra se sintió terrible. No sabía ni cómo él había aparecido, es como para que fuera emigrado a otro país luego de semejante rechazo. Lo único que sabía era que al menos en ese momento, por esa noche, ese chico... era su salvador.

- Oye -dice Mako- Ahora sí me dejas llevarte a tu casa? -Ella lo mira a los ojos con profundidad y sus mejillas se enrojecen solas, le sonríe penosamente y responde.

- Si, gracias.

Mako la toma de la mano y la guía a la salida de aquel callejón. Ni siquiera notaron la presencia de Iroh, quien observaba aquella escena entre horrorizado por lo que le ocurrió a su novia y confundido por lo que pasó después.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y bueno.. Les gustó? :D Ya quiero saber su opinión.<strong>

**En realidad el cap es un poco aburrido, así siempre son los comienzos, pero ya surgen varias cuestiones que se irán develando en próximos caps.**

**Si te gustó, por favor déjame un review, tu opinión es importante.**

**Me dicen si quieren conti o nop.**

**Gracias a los que siempre me apoyan, Sin más que acotar, nos leemos la próxima.**

**Prota Out!**


	2. Estas Cuatro Paredes

**Hey! :D**

**Prota here. **

**Gracias por pasarse a leer el primer capítulo de este loco fic y también por sus comentarios.**

**El día de hoy les traigo el segundo capítulo a ver qué les parece. Espero les guste. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2: Estas Cuatro Paredes<strong>

* * *

><p>Llovía a cantaros, la noche estaba muy avanzada, los truenos retumbaban con fuerza en el cielo y los relámpagos parpadeaban su luz constantemente.<p>

El auto de Mako se detuvo frente a una casa no demasiado lejos de donde estaban, él apagó el auto y observó a la chica a su lado, ella estaba temblando de frío aunque tenía la chaqueta de él rodeando su cuerpo, pero Mako sabía que sus temblores no eran por el frío, sino por el miedo.

Sabía que estaba muy intranquila, pero debía hacerle saber que ya habían llegado.

- Oye -dice él en voz calmada- si quieres puedes devolverme la chaqueta cuando se seque -Ella lo mira con sus hermosos ojos azules y responde-

- Gracias... por... salvarme -respondió en esas cortas y específicas palabras-

- No hay de qué.

El silencio se apodera de ambos por varios segundos. Korra devuelve su mirada al frente y los dos chicos se limitan a observar las gotas de lluvia deslizándose por el parabrisas. Se hacía tarde, el chico revisó su reloj y algo incómodo dijo...

- Bueno, creo que es hora de...

- ¿Gustas pasar a mi casa? -preguntó de golpe la morena cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, como temiendo que su petición resultara en una estupidez. Mako la vió sorprendida-

- No si no quieres... -respondió-

- Tu frente -dice ella mientras la señala, el chico tenía un corte que sangraba producto de la pelea con los sujetos que trataron de violarla- debo curar tu herida.

Antes que se dieran cuenta, ambos salían de aquel auto en medio de la lluvia tapándose con la chaqueta negra de Mako y corrieron dentro de la casa, algo en aquello le pareció divertido al chico quien terminó sonriendo.

Ella abre la puerta y de inmediato una acogedora sala de estar con muebles y una chimenea en el fondo divisó el ojos dorados, pero ella lo tomó de la mano e hizo que subieran las escaleras hasta el cuarto de la morena.

- Adónde vamos? -pregunta Mako-

- El botiquín lo tengo en el baño, espérate ahí -dice ella mientras lo sienta en el borde de su cama y se dirige a la otra habitación contigua-

Mako frota sus manos sobre el edredón y siente la textura suave y tibia del mismo, mira a todos lados inspeccionando la habitación en silencio, se preguntaba como había terminado en el cuarto de aquella chica y sentado, donde ella dormía.

Todo había pasado muy rápido.

Antes de poder seguir curioseando Korra apareció con un botiquín de primeros auxilios y se sentó a su lado en la cama poniendo la caja también a un lado, sin más miró al chico y dijo seria.

- Levántate la camisa

- ¿Qué? -preguntó apenado-

- Que te levantes la camisa -replica- tienes una herida en el costado

- No tengo una herida en el... -Korra tuerce los ojos y ella misma levanta la camisa del chico, develando que efectivamente Mako tenía un corte cerca de sus costillas, el cejas arqueadas se quedó callado en el acto y la mira con sorpresa- ¿Cómo es que...?

- Seguro no te diste cuenta porque estabas lleno de adrenalina, pero yo vi cuando el sujeto te rozó con la hojilla -respondió mientras llenaba de cicatrizante un trozo de algodón y decía- Aguanta

Lo pegó a la herida del chico y este deja salir un quejido, pero no opone resistencia mientras la morena desinfectaba la herida.

- ¿Sabes de medicina? -pregunta Mako para romper el hielo-

- Sé como tratar casos de emergencia al menos... Hice varios cursos.

- Oye, no te he agradecido por ayudarme a ayudarte a defenderte de los sujetos que querían hacerte daño -ella lo mira extrañada- ok eso no salió como lo esperaba -ella ríe-

- ¿Por qué eres tan estúpido Marcos?

- Es Mako!

- Lo sé -continúa riendo mientras baja la camisa del chico cuando termina de curar su herida y repite el mismo proceso con su frente. Pone el algodón con cicatrizante y ambos terminan viéndose a los ojos.

Permanecieron callados, el contacto visual no cesó.

- No tenías que arriesgarte así por mi -exclama eventualmente la morena, de alguna forma se sentía culpable de lo que pasó, todo se pudo haber evitado si no hubiese sido tan terca-

Mako la mira con sinceridad y responde.

- No iba a dejarte sola. -Casi no se notó, pero ella se sonrojó un poco-

¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué de repente se mostraba tan blanda con ese chico? Ok, le había salvado la vida y ella solo estaba devolviéndole el favor curando sus heridas... Entonces ¿Por qué seguía sintiendo que era incorrecto estar allí con él?

Korra se levanta de la cama y se aleja de Mako dando algunos pasos dándole la espalda, no sabía qué pensar. ¿Para qué lo había metido a su casa? "¡Qué estúpida!" - Pensó - Por otro lado... No había pasado nada malo.

Mako no tardó en darse cuenta que su presencia estaba incomodando a la chica, así que suspiró profundo y dijo.

- Creo que debo irme, es algo tarde y yo...

- No, quédate -dice ella otra vez cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, pensando que se arrepentiría de ello, todavía estaba de espaldas a Mako. Él se queda callado, no entendía la aptitud de aquella chica.

Mako sabía bien que ella no estaba cómoda en su presencia, pero de alguna manera se sentiría culpable por lo que pasó, el chico no lo sabía, pero tampoco quería ser una molestia.

- No hace falta Korra, puedo irme.

- Está lloviendo a cántaros Mako, no puedes conducir así... Quédate esta noche y ya.

Esas palabras, seguro las entendió mal, pero lo tomaron por sorpresa.

- Oook... Y ¿Qué se supone que haga mientras? -carraspeó nervioso. La morena se sentó nuevamente a su lado en el borde de la cama y luego de sonreír eventualmente responde-

- Contemos borregos.

Ambos sonríen como par de idiotas y se deslizan hacia abajo por el borde de la cama cayendo sentados en el suelo observando las delicadas gotas de lluvia recorrer los cristales de aquel ventanal, nuevamente quedaron en silencio. Pero luego de unos segundos, Mako la mira y dice en tono amistoso.

- Es una linda casa.

- Gracias, era de mi abuela, me la dejó a mi.

- ¿Vive?

- No

- Lo siento.

- Descuida -responde-

- Sé lo que es perder a alguien -dice Mako- mi padre murió cuando era pequeño, después solo quedó mi madre... Pero entonces ella también se fue y por muchos años mi hermano y yo estuvimos solos, no hace mucho volvió de nuevo -continúa- pero las cosas ya no son como antes.

- Siento lo de tu padre. Yo perdí a alguien muy allegado a mi, pero no quiero hablar de eso -dice ella cortando el tema en seco mientras pasaba el dorso de su mano por sus ojos para limpiar una lágrima antes de que esta saliera de improvisto-

- Oye, allá en la universidad, dijiste que tenías novio... ¿Quién es?

La morena mira pensativa a Mako, como decidiendo si hablar de él o no, pero estaban solos, atrapados dentro de cuatro paredes y un torrencial aguacero, no tenía muchas opciones.

- No lo conoces -exclama Korra en referencia a la pregunta que Mako le hizo horas atrás- pero es la única persona en todo el mundo que de verdad me hace sentir especial

- ¿Por qué nunca está contigo? Digo... no los he visto juntos

Korra desvía la mirada.

- Es complicado.

- Por qué es complicado? -insiste-

- Él no está... libre -dice. Mako levanta la ceja extrañado-

- Libre? Está con alguien más o algo? ¡No es que juzgue!

- No no es eso -niega con la cabeza- Me refiero a que está privado de su libertad, lo metieron a la cárcel por algo que no hizo y su recuerdo es lo único que tengo.

Mako la mira enfocado.

- A veces sueño que me visita y habla conmigo... Aunque no sea real

La chica hablaba y parecía sincera, pero nada de lo que decía tenía sentido. Mako comenzaba a pensar que quizás estaba loca, aunque eso no era necesariamente malo.

- Pues algún día espero conocerlo.

- No se caerían bien, te lo aseguro -responde Korra-

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque tú eres un idiota y él odia a los idiotas

- Pero este idiota te salvó la vida... ¿Eso no cuenta? -Korra sonríe-

- No creo.

Ya no había otra cosa de la que pudiesen hablar, el silencio se apoderó de ambos nuevamente. Mako solo pudo verla y ella a él..

.. Y los segundos comenzaron a correr.

Mako estaba prendado de la belleza de la morena. La primera vez que la vió le pareció atractiva, pero ahora que la conocía mejor, su historia, su parte humana, le resultaba aún más hermosa.

Sus ojos azules eran como dos luceros que brillaban en el centro de la bella noche despejada que era su piel. Su cabello corto y hermoso, adornaba como acantilados sus rasgos faciales. Realmente era hermosa.

El chico sintió el deseo de acercarse a ella y no pudo contenerse. Con su mano acarició el rostro de Korra sin poder evitar sentirse magnetizado a sus labios.

Korra por su parte se sonrojó inmediatamente al ver que el chico acariciaba su rostro y se acercaba lentamente hacia ella. Se bloqueó por unos segundos. Sus latidos se dispararon. ¿Por qué no lo estaba rechazando? ¿Por qué al menos no oponía resistencia? ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¡Tal vez decirle que se quedara sí era un error!

Pero aunque se sintiera terriblemente confundida, el chico tenía algo que a Korra le gustaba, no sabía identificar en sí qué era eso, pero existía un extraño sentimiento de agitación cuando él estaba cerca, solo con una persona se llegó a sentir de esa manera.

Mako se aproximó más y más y Korra no movió ni un músculo. Antes de darse cuenta, los labios del chico besaron con ternura sus carnosos labios.

Aquel roce suave se convirtió en un beso lento y cariñoso. Mako puso la mano en la nuca de Korra y la atrajo con cariño más hacia él. Ella quien hasta ese momento no había correspondido, cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar.

Abrió su boca y besó los labios de Mako con cariño y ternura, no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, pero no podía evitarlo.

Estaban aquellos dos jóvenes en aquel solitario cuarto besándose sin pensar en lo demás. Ese era el problema, no estaban pensando.

Korra abrió sus ojos cuando más adentrada estaba en aquel beso, pero estos se abrieron como platos cuando contempló horrorizada a su novio Iroh mirándolos a ambos con una expresión indescifrable. Ella anula el beso y se separa de Mako, él la ve confundido. Parecía avergonzada e intranquila.

- Korra, perdóname... Yo no quise... -intentó tomar su brazo pero ella se levantó de la cama y se alejó sin decir nada. Estaba muy apenada- Tal vez sea mejor que me vaya -dijo Mako, esta vez, Korra no le pidió que se quedara.

El cejas arqueadas tomó su chaqueta, agradeció a la morena por su hospitalidad y salió casi entre carreras de aquella casa. Aún llovía a cántaros pero no le importó mojarse, subió al auto y cuando estuvo encerrado dentro fue que pudo comenzar a tratar de descifrar lo que había pasado, su mente daba vueltas.

Golpeó el volante con sus manos enfadado.

- ¡Qué idiota eres, Mako! -se recriminó a sí mismo en medio de un gruñido-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Korra observaba por la ventana de su habitación como el auto de Mako arrancaba alejándose de aquel lugar, ella estaba sin palabras, su mente estaba en blanco, no sabía lo que había hecho ni por qué lo había hecho.

- ¿Qué fue eso Korra? -preguntó una voz, la morena se voltea y contempla a su novio con un rostro de incredulidad, al verlo, ella casi rompe en llanto-

- Iroh yo...

- Tú... lo besaste?

- Es que yo... no sé qué me pasó, lo juro, yo solo estaba...

- KORRA LO BESASTE!

- LO SIENTO! -se gritaron-

Iroh la contempla arrepentida por un buen rato. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas también, ella significaba todo para él y le dolió ver esa escena, pero la amaba más que eso.

- Dijiste que me amabas solo a mi -exclama con voz casi nula-

- Solo te amo a ti -responde entre sollozos- Perdóname

- Ya no llores -dijo él acercándose a ella- claro que te perdono. Discúlpame por ponerme así pero, es que me dió mucho miedo.

- Miedo por qué?

- Miedo de que me olvidaras... Korra, sabes que te necesito, sin ti no puedo vivir.

- Lo sé Iroh -responde-

- Prométeme que no volverás a hablar con ese tipo -Ella lo observa algo sorprendida- No es bueno para ti, solo se aprovecha... Él único que te ama de verdad soy yo. ¡Promételo!

Ella cierra sus ojos y una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla.

Tal vez era momento de comenzar a tomar las decisiones acertadas, esa noche hubo estado llena de equivocaciones y era la primera oportunidad real de elegir bien, así que simplemente cedió ante lo correcto.

- Te lo prometo Iroh. -susurra-

- Te amo...

- Yo igual. -responde con una sonrisa-

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno espero les haya gustado. Si sí o si no, me cuentan en sus reviews, vale?<strong>

**Escribí esto pensando en "These Four Walls" de Miley Cyrus. :D**

**¿Cómo creen que está yendo todo? La trama como tal no ha comenzado, seguimos introduciendo a los personajes, sin embargo espero que estén comenzando a sentir lo que se viene.**

**¿Qué piensan de los personajes? Ya aman/odian a alguno?**

**Nuevamente les agradezco que se pasaran a leer, sus reviews significan bastante. Nos leeremos la próxima.**

**Salu2**


	3. Los Tiempos Mejores

**HOLAAAA! ¿Cómo están?**

**Bueno muchos de ustedes me han estado pidiendo que actualizara este fic (Lo admito, lo tenía olvidado) Y pues me he decidido a escribir el tercer capítulo.**

**He leído sus reviews y los misterios que bordean esta historia apenas comienzan. **

**Pero es momento de revelaciones. Así que espero que les guste.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3: Los Tiempos Mejores<strong>

* * *

><p>No pude pegar mis ojos aquella noche -recuerda Korra- No pude ni siquiera dejar descansar mis pensamientos, todos ellos venían hacia mi como vientos huracanados que me arrastraban a donde yo no quería ir, pero tampoco lo podía evitar.<p>

Todo pasó muy rápido. ¿Desde cuándo la vida va tan deprisa? Hace solo un día y medio no conocía a Mako, pero ahora ya me había salvado la vida una vez y hasta nos habíamos besado.

¿Qué es esto que estoy sintiendo? ¿Por qué me siento así? ¡No quiero esto!

Iroh viene a mi y trata de sacarlo de mi mente, pero ella no quiere cooperar. Solo lo recuerdo una y otra vez. De nuevo... ¿Por qué?

Hay tantas cosas que llevo dentro, acalladas por años, finalmente estaba logrando encontrar algo de balance en mi vida, y ahora todo parece querer salirse de control otra vez.

No puedo dejar que todo se desmorone otra vez. No puedo perder todo lo que he conseguido hasta ahora. Mi vida por mucho tiempo fue miserable y apenas me estoy levantado, finalmente tengo esa confianza de que sí puedo ser feliz. No quiero que se vaya eso.

No, no quiero.

... Y menos por un chico al que acabo de conocer.

Iroh tiene razón, él no es bueno para mi. Debo olvidarlo a él y todo lo que pasó entre nosotros.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Al Día Siguiente**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los pasillos de la universidad estaban algo más vacíos que de costumbre, solo algunas personas iban de aquí para allá. Era un día nublado, triste y gris. Ambos chicos, Korra y Mako llegaron desde sitios diferentes y en lapsos de tiempos diferentes. Asistieron a la misma clase juntos esa mañana, pero sus miradas ni siquiera se cruzaron.

Mako observaba a Korra desde atrás, parecía distante, fría. Él sabía a qué se debía todo eso, se sentía terriblemente mal, pero tenía miedo de no saber qué decir y arruinar las cosas. Intentó llamar su atención pero la morena jamás respondió.

Las horas de clase se hicieron eternas esa mañana.

Pero cuando llegó el receso para comer, las cosas tendrían que comenzar a organizarse y a tomar la perspectiva debida.

Korra estaba almorzando sola en una de las mesas del rincón del comedor, a ella le gustaba su soledad, tener tiempo para ella misma, lejos de la bulla y el desorden de los otros, así le gustaba. Pero entonces alguien se sentó frente a ella en la mesa, la morena ni se molesta en ver quién es, solo suspira con fastidio.

Eventualmente levanta la mirada y ¡Bam! Era exactamente quién ella se imaginaba.

- Hola -dice algo nervioso el cejas arqueadas mientras sacaba la lata de refresco de la bandeja y la ponía en la mesa-

- Hola -responde Korra sin mucho interés y sigue comiendo-

- La clase de ciencias fue horrible verdad? tanta... ciencia -sonrió-

- Ajá...

- Y este clima... es tan...

- Mako ¿Qué quieres? -replica impaciente-

- Ok ok... Solo quería arreglar las cosas, si? Sé que tienes todo el derecho de estar molesta conmigo porque soy un idiota... No debí besarte anoche, dijiste que tenías novio... ¡Me siento terrible! -gruñe receloso- solo quería decir que lo siento.

Korra sintió algo dentro de ella, como un calor, un ronroneo, algo que se encendió con la disculpa de Mako. Quería decirle lo tonta que fue también, pero si realmente quería que las cosas salieran bien, tenía que ser firme con él y dejar de pensar tanto.

- Disculpas aceptadas -responde Korra, sin siquiera mirar a los ojos a Mako, este levanta la ceja confundido-

- Oook... bueno no te ves muy motivada a hacer las paces. -Ella no responde y Mako comienza a impacientarse- Oye, podríamos ir a algún lado después de clases? Claro, como amigos, estaba pensando en ir a...

- Mako, necesitamos hablar -interrumpe la morena mirándolo a los ojos con seriedad-

- Claro, dime.

Korra respira profundo y comienza.

- Creo que no deberíamos seguirnos viendo... -al terminar desvía la mirada apenada, Mako la ve sorprendido y con confusión-

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

- Tengo mis razones

- Bueno, quiero saberlas!

- Solo cada quién por su lado y ya! -replica. Mako chasquea sus labios incrédulo-

- O sea que solo vas a ignorarme? Pretender que nada sucedió como si yo nunca hubiese existido?

- Si tengo que hacerlo, si! -le respondió firme-

- AYER ME BESASTE! -le gritó molesto-

- TÚ ME BESASTE, y además dejaste claro que eso fue un error, tanto que viniste a disculparte -regaña Korra- Iroh tenía razón sobre ti, no eres una buena persona

Mako se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras y ese nombre.

- Iroh? Es tu novio verdad? -inquiere- ¿Cómo sabe él lo que pasó anoche? ¡Dijiste que estaba en la cárcel! -Korra desvía nuevamente su mirada nerviosa mientras toma con su mano un mechón de su cabello-

- Yo... hablé con él...

- ¡Mientes! -recriminó- No está en la cárcel verdad? Apuesto a que ni siquiera existe el tal Iroh! -Korra golpea la mesa furiosa y se levanta diciendo-

- Claro que existe! ¡Eres un idiota y ya déjame en paz!

- No, Korra ¡Espera! -le grita pero fue inutil, la molesta Korra ya se había marchado, el chico solo pudo gruñir con rabia y tomarse su cabeza con las manos-

**...**

"Ese idiota!" -pensaba Korra mientras caminaba con rapidez y frustración queriendo perderse de la vista del maestro fuego, la primera puerta de salida de aquel pasillo fue por la que entró y cerró con fuerza. El baño de damas.

Corrió hacia el lavamanos y lo golpeó con fiereza. Korra era muy temperamental, se miró en el espejo y su entrecejo arrugado fue lo único que resaltó más que sus ojos esta vez. ¿Por qué ese chico tenía que ser tan idiota? Primero la besa y... ¿Luego la llama mentirosa? ¿Quién mierda se creía que era?

Korra no tenía ganas de llorar, quería más bien decirle cuatro cosas en su cara, si fuese cualquier otra persona lo hubiera hecho... ¿Por qué se había contenido con él? ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo?

Ella lo prometió, no iba a acercarse a él. No iba a hablarle, no iba a buscar su compañía, ni siquiera a pensar en él, pero a medida que pasaban los segundos, Korra empeñaba todas sus fuerzas en odiarlo, pensando en él en vez de dejarlo ir.

Si... ¿Qué estaba pasando?

- Korra... ¿Estás bien? -pregunta una voz conocida que sorprende a la morena, ella se voltea y lo ve-

- Iroh? -la manera tan brusca como ella lo dijo, casi al borde de llorar y con una voz frágil hizo que Iroh simplemente corriera a abrazarla. La conocía muy bien, casi como así mismo. Con solo mirar sus ojos podía saber si había tenido un mal día o acababa de salir de una discusión. Iroh solo quería ayudarla y ese abrazo era todo lo que ella necesitaba.

Ella por su parte aunque de la desesperación ni siquiera sintiera el tacto o el calor de Iroh, dejó que él tomara las riendas.

- Tenías razón Iroh -dice Korra furiosa y con los dientes apretados- ese Mako solo era un aprovechado... Me lo advertiste y hoy el lo demostró.

- Ya Korra, cálmate -consuela él- no te pongas así solo por alguien que no lo merece... Lo importante es que yo estoy aquí y nos tenemos el uno al otro, verdad?

Ella levanta la mirada y lo contempla con una sonrisa.

- Tienes razón.

- Además la gente que no es lo que aparenta es la que llena el mundo. Oh, tengo una idea para hacerte olvidar a ese tarado

- ¿Qué?

- Tengamos una cita! -le dijo, Korra se sonroja-

- Una cita dices?

- Si, podemos ir a donde quieras y conversar, comer, lo que tú quieras.

Korra sonríe e intenta tocar la mejilla de Iroh.

- Eres un encanto. Cómo me gustaría poder besarte.

El pone su mano sobre la de la morena y responde.

- Vendrán tiempos mejores, lo sé... Yo también deseo hacerlo.

Ambos se ven a los ojos fijamente, como perdidos enamorados.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Casa de Mako**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

- Primero me dice que tiene novio, luego me dice que está en la cárcel y que habló con él de ayer para hoy... ¡No me j#das! -replica Mako con molestia mientras su madre servía el almuerzo para él-

- Mako ¿Qué es ese vocabulario?

- Perdón. Es que me saca de quicio, ella me hace quedar como el malo, yo quería disculparme y ella se molestó.

- ¿Pues que le hiciste? -pregunta su madre mientras luego de prepararle todo a su hijo se sienta la mesa a verlo comer-

- Bueno yo... quizás... la besé! -La madre de Mako levanta la mirada y lo observa incrédula-

- Mako!

- Bueno pero fue algo espontáneo -se escuda- y no le robé nada, fue algo mutuo. El hecho es que ahora ella actúa como si no le importara, siempre sacando a relucir ese novio suyo que parece no existir. ¿Qué hago mamá? -pregunta inquieto como un niño pequeño que no sabe qué hacer. Ella lo mira con ternura y dice-

- Mako, las chicas somos sentimentales, más que los chicos... Quizás todo el asunto del novio sea para mantenerte alejado porque tiene miedo de sus sentimientos.

- Y?

- Pues que si ella dice que tiene novio, pues que así sea! Si le llevas la contraria solo harás que te odie... Si resulta que lo del novio es mentira, cuando esté lista te lo dirá.

- Pero es que... -suspira Mako con impaciencia- sé que quizás lo del novio no es un invento, esa chica es extraña... actúa raro... Estoy seguro que oculta algo y ese algo es lo que hace que no quiera verme.

Con eso Mako ahoga una carcajada divertida al decir.

- ¿Será que en vez de novio, tiene novia?

- ¡Mako!

- ¿Qué? Cabe la posibilidad -ríe el chico- la sociedad es una mierda

- No tienes arreglo -sonría su madre-

- ¿Qué crees que debo hacer entonces?

Su madre extiende la mano hacia su hijo y la pone encima de la suya sobre a mesa. Ambos se miran a los ojos y tiernamente, ella le dice.

- Haz lo que tu corazón te ordene. Yo lo hice y mírame, estoy de nuevo aquí contigo.

- Te amo mucho mamá

- Y yo a ti hijo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tal vez esa era la respuesta" - pensaba Mako esa tarde mientras estaba acostado bocarriba sobre su cama meditando.

El chico de cejas arqueadas tenía que descubrir la verdad de alguna forma. Nadie cambia de la noche a la mañana tan rápido sin una razón. Nada más ayer él y Korra estaban besándose y ¿Ahora no le importa? Toda esa incertidumbre estaba carcomiendo al chico, tenía que descubrir qué ocultaba Korra y no podía esperar un minuto más para hacerlo.

Se levantó de la cama y se puso un suéter negro, amarró su bufanda roja al cuello y poniendo sus pies dentro de sus zapatos favoritos, rojos también, el chico abrió la ventana de su cuarto y se escabulló por allí.

Iba a descubrir la verdad fuese como fuese. Esta tarde, el manto de misterio iba a caerse y, con suerte, Mako podría confrontarla cara a cara el día de mañana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mientras Tanto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Korra y Iroh estaban sentados en medio de un hermoso jardín rodeado por árboles y los bellos cantos de los pájaros. La cesta del picnic estaba repleta y ambos chicos parecían disfrutar de la compañía del otro.

- Mmm... Está delicioso! -dice Korra luego de morder ese sandwich con carne y salsa-

- Que bueno que te guste -dice él apenado- pero en realidad no lo hice yo

- Ya lo sé tontín -ríe- Oye, gracias por invitarme... De verdad tenía que venir a un sitio calmado como este y olvidarme de todo.

- Oye Korra, te conozco -interrumpe él- sé exactamente lo que necesitas para sentirte mejor.

- Eres increíble -lo mira a los ojos- ¿Sabes? Haces que esta espera sea más llevadera con los pequeños detalles que siempre tienes hacia mi. Me recuerdan a esos días en los que tratabas de conquistarme

- Me volvías loco entonces, y sigue siendo así.

Sin la preja saberlo, Mako, caminando por aquellos jardines pudo observar a lo lejos como la morena estaba allí sentada al lado de una cesta de picnic. Sin dudarlo, fue a espiar más de cerca detrás de unos arbustos.

- Pero me frustra que siento que estamos estancados -replica la morena- y también me frustra que sea mi culpa, quiero decir... Tú estás tan metido en esto y yo en cambio no estoy concentrada con todas las cosas que me suceden... Iroh casi fui violada y ahora también estas discusiones con Mako que niega tu existencia me tienen mal.

- Oye ya, no importa -la calma él- Sé que es difícil y si no te he dicho nada es porque lo comprendo, la vida es complicada. Pero no tienes que frustrarte porque estemos estancados, yo de hecho no lo siento así...

Ella lo mira a los ojos.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- ¿No sientes como que estamos más cerca cada día? Yo sí siento eso.

- Yo también.

- Y es que me la paso todo el día pensando en ti, esperando para poder hablarte -continúa el ojos ámbar- creo que eres lo único que de verdad me anima a volver.

- Y tú eres como mi escape de la cruda realidad. Estamos más cerca como dices, yo también siento eso.

Iroh titubeó por un momento, y se mostró nervioso al decir.

- Quería mostrarte algo desde hace unos días

- ¿Qué es? -pregunta ella-

Con eso Iroh levanta su mano y abre la palma frente a ella con una sonrisa de invitación. Nerviosa, Korra levanta la suya y lentamente la va acercando a la de su novio.

- Sé que podemos -suspira él y cierra los ojos. Ella hace lo mismo-

Con eso ambos chicos juntan las palmas de sus manos y sus ojos se abren de golpe. Aquello nunca había pasado antes. Sus dedos se entrelazaron mientras ella reía de incredulidad

- Sientes eso Korra? -sonríe el chico- es el poder de nuestro amor. Es lo que tú y yo hemos construido...

- Iroh yo... no puedo creerlo... Todo este tiempo decías la verdad

- No tengo por qué mentirle a la mujer que amo -le responde- pronto no será solo esto, pronto podremos ir más lejos, solo trata de concentrarte más en nosotros si?

- Si -le responde decidida-

Mientras tanto Mako veía desde los arbustos como Korra levantaba su mano, sonreía y hablaba a algo que no estaba allí con ella.

- ¿Qué mierda hace? -replicó en voz baja al contemplar las aptitudes de la chica. No había nadie frente a ella ¿A quién le hablaba? ¿A quién estaba tocando?

Mako comenzó a pensar que esa chica realmente estaba loca. Pero eso lo hacía querer quedarse más tiempo para descubrir qué pasaba realmente, puesto que quizás tenía una idea, pero hasta ahora no entendía nada.

- Te amo Iroh -dijo Korra y Mako sí pudo escuchar aquello-

- Y yo a ti Korra. -le respondió el chico, pero a los oídos de Mako no llegó esa respuesta.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Se hacía algo tarde y el crepúsculo comenzaba a caer. Mako esperó pacientemente hasta que la morena se levantó del suelo, recogió la cesta del picnic y se adentró más en aquel lugar yendo completamente sola. Mako no dudó en seguirla de cerca.

Ese jardín no más era la entrada a otro lugar más amplio, la gente solía visitar ese hermoso pero triste lugar todo el tiempo.

Korra se detuvo en una lápida y la miró con lágrimas en los ojos. Mako observó como ella se agachó y con sus manos retiró algo de polvo de la tumba. Encendió la vela que estaba olvidada y acomodó la foto a su lado. Finalmente dejó unas flores moradas y dedicó otros minutos más a ver la tumba. Se llevó las manos al pecho y exclamó para sí en palabras que Mako no pudo escuchar.

- Vendrán tiempos mejores.

Luego de un rato, Korra se dió la vuelta para salir de ese cementerio pero esta vez Mako no decidió perseguirla. Tenía que quedarse allí para ver de quién era esa tumba.

¿De su madre? ¿Su padre? ¿Su abuelo? ¿Algún hermano tal vez?

Sintiéndose nervioso y con el corazón a millón, el joven se acercó a aquella lápida siendo perseguido por el manto negro de la noche que ya estaba cayendo sobre la humanidad.

Mako se detuvo frente a aquella lápida esperando encontrar algo más o menos normal.

Luego leyó la inscripción en la piedra...

_"Aquí yacen los restos de Iroh II. Amigo, hermano y confidente. 1980-2013"_

Leer aquello y encima ver la foto alumbrada por la vela hizo que a Mako le diera un escalofrío que recorrió toda su espalda y lo puso a temblar. ¿Iroh... estaba... muerto?

Entonces ¿Qué era eso que Korra estaba haciendo allá atrás? Las preguntas invadían la mente del joven. Estaba totalmente confundido. No sabía qué pensar.

Tan metido en su nerviosismo estaba que no se dió cuenta que una persona se había parado a espaldas de él, observándolo de cerca.

Mako se levantó totalmente en shock y le dió la cara a aquella persona, pero ni siquiera pudo verlo.

Iroh sí lo contemplaba con seriedad.

- No puede ser -replicó Mako antes de irse de ese lugar muy deprisa.

Nunca supo que al pasar por allí acababa de atravesar el cuerpo de Iroh quien en ningún momento se apartó de su camino.

El ojos ámbar volteó y siguió contemplando como Mako se alejaba de aquel cementerio. Sin más, Iroh volteó de nuevo a su tumba y la contempló con algo de asco y rabia contenida, odiaba esa prisión. Odiaba ese condenatorio.

Luego su rostro se ablandó cuando observó las flores que Korra le había dejado en su tumba. Sonrió para sí y dijo.

- Tiempos mejores, están por llegar.

Sin más, Iroh se deshizo con las frágiles corrientes del viento y no se supo más de él.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Y bien *espera ansioso* ¿Les gustó?<strong>

**Algunos de ustedes ya se lo veían venir... ¡Era muy obvio señores! xD Pero igual apenas es el comienzo.**

**¿Cómo reaccionará Mako ahora que sabe la verdad? ¿Se alejará de Korra? ¿Pensará que está loca? ¿La confrontará?**

**Mas locuras como esta en los próximos episodios, prometo actualizar xD**

**Mientras tanto ¿Me regalarían un lindo review?**

**Gracias por su apoyo chicos, son geniales.**

**Pásenla bien y adiosito!**

**Prota Makorrian Out!**


End file.
